Con las manos en la Masa
by Chibi Konan-XD
Summary: Una noche de campamento en medio de un mision de reconocimiento,Hanji despierta de uno de sus locos sueños, molesta por no poder dormir de nuevo, decide darse un caminata nocturna por el bosque gigante, sin imaginarse la vergonzosa sorpresa que le espera, algo que NUNCA podra sacar de su mente Chicos es mi primer fic no sean malos conmigo, jeje va decicado al grupo LeviHanji Fans


_Holi chicos es la primera vez que escribo algo y lo público jejjeejej esta historia es de la pareja Levi x Hanji hace que si no te gusta pues no te obligo a leerlo, bueno este one-shot va dedicado a al grupo LEVIHANJI FANS espero que les guste mi trabajo, jejeje ya que ahorita andamos medios nerviosos con eso de que supuestamente el Erwin x Hanji es cannon , espero hacerlos reír tan siquiera un poquito y animar su kokoro jeejeje_

_Otra cosa que quiero aclarar: la historia se desarrolla en medio de una mision de reconocimiento, en un campamento en medio del bosque gigante XDDD solo por si las dudas de que si fuera en el cuartel o algo asi_

_Disclamer: Ni la historia de Snk ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Isayama troll-sama, si la historia fuera mía desde hace mucho que hubiese puesto escenas hentai de Levi x Hanji en el escritorio de Erwin XDDDDD :3_

_Sin más que decir disfrutad la lectura_

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

Miraba a su alrededor observando un hermoso prado de pasto verde y flores de todo tipo, desde diminutas manzanillas hasta grandes girasoles, el sol resplandecía al oeste anunciado próxima una puesta de sol, todo parecía una realidad tan perfecta.

Se miro a ella misma portaba un bello vestido blanco de tirantes, con un sencillo escote, le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y este caía con gracia sobre sus muslos por los múltiples pastelones que lo condecoraban. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba suelto con una rosa blanca que adornaba una de sus orejas. Y utilizaba un par de sandalias blancas con flores artificiales de accesorio, se veía realmente preciosa.

Sintió la suave brisa del viento provocar unos ligeros y agraciados movimientos en la pastizal, dando un efecto como de un océano verde en aquella pradera, e iba acompañado con los armoniosos movimientos de los encajes de su impecable vestido, suspiro nunca había visto algo tan bello como la imagen que presenciaban sus orbes achocolatados,

-Hanji-samaaaaaa- una voz bastante gruesa y potente, pero algo torpe se escuchó provocando un fuerte eco por todo el lugar, la aludida volteo su rostro para ver la proveniencia de aquella voz y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un titán que portaba un gigante ramo de flores posiblemente para ella, a la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad al ver aquello

El enorme titán corría con alegría reflejada en sus inmensos y algo perturbadores ojos, paro en seco al momento de llegar donde se encontraba parada, la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Awww puedes… puedes hablar- hablo la castaña con unas traviesas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas a causa de la emoción

-Hanji-sama yoo… yo quererla a hanji-sama yo querer … que ella sea feliz..yo querer que se case conmigo-hablo muy torpemente el gigante humanoide con un ligero sonrojo reflejado en sus colosales mejillas, mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores, pero Hanji al ser tan pequeña respecto a aquel ramo, solo dejo que el titán las pusiera sobre el suelo

En ese instante la Hanji noto que entre una de las flores se visualizaba una pequeña cajita negra, la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces entre sus manos y la abrió, para confirmar que dentro de la diminuta caja se encontraba un precioso anillo dorado con un diamante en medio de la sortija.

La castaña elevo su mirada para encontrarse con la del titán, ella estaba más que eufórica ,con un par de enormes corazones en sus ojos, juntando las manos a la altura de su boca y con lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, el titán igualmente denotaba unos sonrosados cachetes.

-Hanji-sama usted… aceptar..?-

-Si acepto- pronuncio la joven de gafas, y dicho esto cerro sus ojos, y formo en su boca un piquito, poniéndose de puntillas para besar al gigante, la brisa del viento volvió a dar de lleno en aquel prado, dando un ambiente más romántico, todo aquello parecía una típica pero extraña escena de un manga shoujo.

Todo era perfecto, mas sin embargo el ansiado beso nunca llego….

Abrió los ojos al instante y miro a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro y ella yacía acostada sobre una colchoneta,

-Afff, que decepción todo ha sido un sueño- suspiro resignada la castaña, recordando los hermosos momentos de sus alucinaciones nocturnas, volvió en si rápidamente y rebusco debajo de su almohada y se encontró con un reloj análogo que le marcaba las 3:17 am, aún faltaban unas 3 horas y media para que todo el mundo se despertara

"Rayos aun es muy temprano, lo mejor será que duerma un poco" pensó la chica, y dicho esto volvió a recostarse en el colchón, "jejejejeej quizás si vuelvo a dormir tendré la continuación de mi sueño "aquel pensamiento provoco que un risita se le escapara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran, cualquiera que la viera en esa situación pensaría que la joven definitivamente había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Volvió a sonreír y con esa promesa de continuar fantaseando entre sueños cerro los ojos. Más de pronto escucho unos pequeños ruidos proveniente de no muy lejos donde se encontraba, pero ni siquiera les puso atención y siguió con los ojos cerrados, ella en esos momentos solo deseaba caer presa del sueño nuevamente

Unos minutos más tarde

Se movía para un lado, para el otro , se ponía boca abajo, boca arriba, miraba algún punto fijo, cerraba los ojos, se tapaba, se destapaba, colocaba la almohada en su cabeza, pero nada al parecer Morfeo la había abandonado y su ilusión de continuar con aquel sueño cada vez la sentía más difícil.

Suspiro varias veces, todo el sueño se le había espantado.

Decidió que dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque no le iría nada mal, después de todo la mayoría de los titanes estaban inactivos durante la noche, además ella ya estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse en algunas ocasiones a causa de sus extenuantes investigaciones en el cuartel

Se levantó tratando se hacer el menor ruido posible, se colocó un chal color azul claro para protegerse del frio nocturno ya que solo llevaba puesta una ligera blusa de tirantes y el pantalón que siempre usaba en el traje de la legión, pues al dormir le había dado flojera quitárselo y consideraba que sería más fácil cambiarse por la mañana, se calzo sus botas y finalmente lista para su paseo nocturno, abrió las cortinas de su tienda de campaña. Miro alrededor, el paisaje que le brindaba la noche era verdaderamente una maravilla, la luna estaba llena y libre de nubes que bloquearan su luz, era como una enorme lámpara para aquel bosque, las estrellas también se hacían presente aunque su brillo era opacado por la luminosidad del satélite natural que acompañaba a la tierra, aparte las hermosas luciérnagas emitían curiosas chispas de luz por donde pasaban embelleciendo aún más la imagen ante los ojos de la castaña.

Hanji sonrió ante todo aquello y se decidió a comenzar a caminar en medio de la enorme vegetación, había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por un lago cercano al campamento, que estaba segura se vería precioso por los reflejos en el agua de los rayos lunares.

En su caminata empezó a cantar con la boca cerrada una canción que su fallecida abuela le había enseñado, "aa que recuerdos aquellos "pensó al recordar su humilde pero feliz infancia junto a su abuela.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya se encontraba cerca del estanque al que tanto deseaba llegar, pronto se percató de aquello y podía observar a quizás unos 20 mt. como el agua corría entre los árboles en dirección de aquel riachuelo, siguió aquellos canales de escurrimiento naturales, hasta dar con el lago, efectivamente como ella había predicho hermosos reflejos adornaban el estanque, que ahora pereciese como si las aguas estancadas en el fueran de plata o como si existieran millones de diamantes en el fondo, que provocasen tan sublime efecto, pero no, todo aquello solo era producto de la luz natural de Selene*

-Wow hermos…- se callo al instante, al percatarse de extraños ruidos no muy lejos de donde estaba, quizás a unos 10 mt, enseguida a su mente vino la imagen de un titán dormido, causando un peculiar brillo en sus orbes achocolatados por la emoción de pensar que una criatura de ese tipo estuviera tan cerca.

No lo pensó 2 veces y camino sigilosamente hacia donde aquellos ruidos y poco a poco se dio cuenta que eran algo como gemidos? Cada vez la posibilidad de que fuese una de esas criaturas que ella tanto amaba se hacía mayor, siguió caminado con la excitación a flor de piel

-"Titán…."-murmuro, pero volvió a callar al instante al darse cuenta del verdadero origen de aquellos gemidos, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y se quedó embobada ,un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro, por lo que ahora observaba .Menos mal se había ocultado detrás de un árbol por precaución

"Oh santos titanes que demonios, "… o/o detuvo sus pensamientos por lo siguiente que iba decir mentalmente

"Esss ¡ essss…

Rivaille¡ él está,… él está….. él está tocándose…. Allí" al fin pudo terminar su oración mental, y lo último que pensó, puso su cara roja a más no poder. Y es que no era para más pues la imagen del pelinegro haciendo "aquello" con "su cosita" o más bien "su cosota" le turbaba la mente.

Trataba de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, el mismísimo Levi Ackerman , el mejor soldado de la humanidad, el frio, reservado y calculador Rivaille …masturbándose ! por dios aquello alteraba todos sus sentidos

Se tallo los ojos en un intento de pensar que la situación era o un producto de su loca imaginación o un vergonzoso sueño, pero no todo era real, esta vez no estaba soñando

-Ahhhh Ahhhh- escucho los gemidos del ojigris, y aun no daba crédito a escuchar ese tipo de sonidos de la boca del heichou.

La castaña bajo su mirada a donde el pelinegro ejercía movimiento, y quedo con los ojos prendados de aquella imagen, mientras un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su nariz.

"bajaba y subía" "bajaba y subía" "bajaba y subía" o dios "esta tan parado y es grande" pensó Hanji, recodando algunas imágenes en los libros de anatomía que había estudiado de los órganos sexuales y es que recordaba que en las ilustraciones del libro, "la cosita del hombre" se veía más pequeña, y comparándola con la de Rivaille esta era más ….grande, se sintió una completa pervertida ante aquellos pensamientos.

Continuo observando los movimientos que las manos del ojigris ejercían a su miembro, era la primera vez que observaba un pene en su vida y jamás pensó que fuera por una situación como aquella.

Trago grueso y pensó que lo mejor sería irse de una vez y de allí e intentar olvidar lo que había presenciado, aunque sabía que eso no sería posible, estaba segura que de ahora en adelante cuando se volviese a encontrar con Rivaille ya no le vería de la misma manera que antes, no después de observar " A un Rivaille en plena acción con la manuela"

Dio vuelta, dispuesta a largarse y regresar al campamento, mas sin embargo algo la detuvo, de nuevo unos gemidos se escucharon por el gran bosque, pero en esta ocasión hubo algo más

-Ahhh Hanji, esooo,continua ahhhhhh- esta vez pensó que desfallecería en cualquier momento, definitivamente estaba loca, "Levii, está pensando en mi mientras se fapeaaaa" pensó la castaña mientras alcanzaba muchísimas tonalidades en su rostro, tanto que llego a parecer un arcoíris, tan solo de imaginarse que clase de cosas pasaban por la mente de aquel enano que todo el tiempo creyó un amargado, pero en realidad escondía un lado pervertido, hacía que una serie de sensaciones placenteras recorrieran todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a juntarse en su entrepierna.

Sintió como algo, una viscosidad emanaba de su interior, algo que combinado con el escuchar más gemidos departe del sargento en los cuales la llamaba a ella mientras se masturbaba, provoco que la castaña emitiera también un leve gemido.

Hanji al percatarse del sonido involuntario que salió de sus labios, su tapo la boca y salió disparada caminando rápido pero silenciosamente pero el espeso bosque, tenía la cara aún muy roja y su respiración un tanto entrecortada no solo por su rápida caminata si no por la excitación que había experimentado momentos atrás.

Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo, las escenas del pelinegro tocándose aquello por mero placer, se repetían una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, ahora sí que estaba segura de algo, esta situación jamás lo olvidaría…..

"A la mañana siguiente"

El ojigris había notado muy extraña a la cuatro ojos durante todo el día, en los entrenamientos casi no hablaba, se le miraba muy pensativa, al principio Levi pensó que solo se trataba de que la mente de la científica loca se encontraba pensando en un nuevo proyecto sobre titanes, muchos le preguntaban que le pasaba, que por que estaba muy distraída y ella respondía que estaba bien, pero extrañamente parecía estarlo evitando pues cada vez que él se le acercaba, ella se alejaba bajando la vista un poco sonrojada de su mejillas .

"pues que mosca le pico a la loca?" pensó el apuesto pelinegro, y justo en ese momento la castaña iba pasando frente a él con un varias carpetas en sus manos, y como en todo la mañana desvió su vista hacia un lado al percatarse de su presencia.

Rivaille no aguanto más y tomo una de las magas del chaleco de la legión de reconocimiento de la castaña para detenerla, ella sintió aquel agarre y se giró, en seguida miro hacia otro lado por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de quien se trataba

-¿Se puede saber que mierdas te pasa, cuatro ojos, me estas evitando¡ o qué?- pregunto con algo de molestia en su voz, la castaña por su parte solo atino a ponerse roja como un tomate y temblar ligeramente

-No… no pasa, nada Levi.. yo solo estoy…muy ocupada con…. Mi investigación- contesto tartamudeando y sumamente nerviosa, en toda su respuesta no se atrevió a cruzar mirada con el joven azabache, pues presentía que si lo hacía las imágenes de lo que miro la noche anterior volverían a su mente y posiblemente seria presa de un derrame nasal en presencia del enano

-Tsk, me estas mintiendo loca- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No… no miento- contesto con los nervios a flor de piel, mientras algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes. Que haría ahora para esquivar las preguntas de su compañero?

-Capitana Zoe, que bueno que el encuentro- saludo Moblit, Hanji suspiro aliviada, pues su asistente le había salvado de aquel interrogatorio

-Uff déjeme ayudarle con esto- dijo mientras le quitaba de las manos el papeleo a la chica de orbes chocolates

-Por qué no se va a descansar capitana, es decir ayer salió por la madrugada a a dar un paseo no? Pues yo la vi, regresaba del baño, pero por que le dio por salir al bosque tan tarde, es peligroso y mire ahora anda toda desvelada y como consecuencia no ha rendido lo suficiente en la investigación- hablo Moblit regañando a su superior por tales acciones, mientras la aludida se crispaba al ser delatada frente a Rivaille

Por su parte el ojigris, escuchaba todo aquello con bastante desinterés, hasta que …"esperen un momento ella salió por la noche? " aquello alarmo al pelinegro luego de darse cuenta lo que eso podía significar " ¿Y si ella me vio cuando yo….. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus pálidas mejillas. Miro de nuevo a la mujer de anteojos esta solo se había puesto extremadamente colorada del rostro.

-Capitana está bien,, esta toda roja no tiene fiebre?- pregunto muy preocupado su asistente, que toco la frente de la Zoe, para ver si su teoría era cierta. Mas sin embargo Moblit no era capaz de percatarse que con sus palabras solo había desatado la situación más vergonzosa entre el mejor soldado de la humanidad y la científica más loca de la legión.

"Mierda ahora que voy a hacer… seguro que me pillo haciendo aquello, por eso esta tan rara conmigo…. pero es que …maldición soy hombre¡, no podía desatender a mi leviconda después de ese sueño que tuve entre la cuatro ojos y yo.. tsk seguro debe pensar que soy un pervertido " pensaba un muy ruborizado Rivaille, alejándose de donde se encontraban Hanji y Moblit, la castaña estaba que sudaba frio, y el pelinegro solo ideaba mil y un maneras de explicarle a Hanji lo que vio aquella noche.

Se dirigió a donde su escuadrón para distraerse de aquello con un arduo entrenamiento y si tenía suerte se enfrentaría a algún titán y eso le serviría para aclarar su mente, por el momento, definitivamente estaba seguro de algo :su relación con Hanji cambiaria después de aquello, después que ella descubriera que el también era hombre y tenía "ciertas necesidades" que atender como cualquier otro varón, después que esta le pillara con las manos en la "masa".

**FIN**

_Las notitas finales de esta loca autora: Bueno hasta aquí la historia, merezco reviews? Eso espero jejeje se aceptan tomatazos y críticas constructivas, jejeje pues que les digo esta historia nació luego de que Isayama dijera en una entrevista que: "Levi y Erwin eran unos solterones que solo se conformaban con manuela" jajajajaa me mato de risa y simplemente la inspiración llego a mi XDDDDDDD, ojala y esta historia haya sido de su agrado_

_Los quiero muchisisisismo, y les informo que tengo un par de fanfics en mente de LeviHan, uno ya esta en proceso jaajajaj y el otro solo lo traigo en mi cabezita XDDD quizás los publique más de rato, pero en finnnn jaajjjaja por mientras no pierdan la fe de que la noticia de Eruhan es fake o Isayama quiere trolearnos es que…. No puede dejarnos solteron a nuestro Levi ¡! eso es inaceptable_

_Bueno hasta aquí dejo mi opinión XDD_

_Besos y Saludos: Se despide su humilde servilleta Chibi-Konan XD_


End file.
